Freakazoid GT!
|based_on = by and |creator = |starring = English version: Matthew Mercer Bryce Papenbrook Troy Baker Steven Blum Liam O'Brien Sam Riegel |country = Japan |language = Japanese |network = (Japan) WB Kids (United States) |picture_format = 1080i (16:9 HDTV) |theme_music_composer = |num_seasons = TBD |num_episodes = TBD |runtime = 26 minutes (approx.) |company = Warner Bros. Animation Japan |distributor = |first_aired_–_last_aired = TBD 2019-present (Japan) TBD 2020-present (United States)}} (Japanese: フリークゾイドGT！, Furīkuzoido GT!) is a Japanese action-adventure-comedy anime, being based on the American animated television series . It is produced by and Warner Bros. Animation Japan and will premiere on on TBD 2019. An English dub is produced by , being dubbed by , premiering on WB Kids on TBD 2020. Synopsis Set in Washington, D.C., the series follows the geeky high school student Dexter Douglas, who after Dexter's cat crawling onto the keyboard, gained his abilities from a computer bug and instantly gained all the information on the Internet, now becoming a somewhat insane superhero known as Freakazoid. Now, with the help of Sgt. Mike Cosgrove and his mentor Roddy MacStew, Freakazoid now has to task to save the city and sometimes the world from any kind of menace. Characters Main *'Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook as Dexter and by Matthew Mercer as Freakazoid) - TBD *'Sgt. Mike Cosgrove' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Roddy MacStew' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD Supporting *'Stephanie "Steff"' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'The Douglas Family', consisting of: **'Douglas Douglas' (voiced by Christopher Sabat) - TBD **'Debbie Douglas' (voiced by Karen Strassman) - TBD **'Duncan Douglas' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD **'Mr. Chubbikins' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Foamy the Freakadog' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Professor Heiney' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Fanboy' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The President' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Antagonists *'The Lobe' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Armando Gutiérrez' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD *'Dr. Mystico' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Audrey Manatee/Cobra Queen' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Royce Mumphry/Cave Guy' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Jubal "Bull" Nixon/Longhorn' (also voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'The Nerdator' (also voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Candle Jack' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Veronica Nocturne/Night Queen' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD *'The Living Germ' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Lana Jones/Cold' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - TBD * Cameos/guest stars *'Steven Spielberg' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Bugs Bunny' (also voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD *'Lola Bunny' (voiced by Michelle Ruff) - TBD *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Porky Pig' (also voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD *'Elmer Fudd' (also voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Yosemite Sam' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Marvin the Martian' (also voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD *'Buster and Babs Bunny' (also voiced by Wally Wingert and Colleen Villard, respectively) - TBD *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' (also voiced by Wally Wingert, by Benjamin Diskin and also by Colleen Villard, respectively) - TBD *'Pinky and the Brain' (also voiced by Wally Wingert and Troy Baker, respectively) - TBD *'Laura the Cat' (also voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Dominic the Dog' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - TBD *'Ripper' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' (also voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD **'Tommy the Opossum' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD **'Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - TBD *'Evelynn Rodriguez' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - TBD *'Alexis Doll' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD *'Teary Eyed Bryte' (also voiced by Cindy Robinson) - TBD **'Eli and Fang Suckle' (voiced by Wally Wingert, Benjamin Diskin or Sam Riegel and TBD, respectively) - TBD *'Ashton Paintders' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD *'Charlotte Painex' (voiced by Cindy Robinson, Laura Bailey, Kate Higgins, Michelle Ruff, Colleen Villard or Ashly Burch) - TBD * Arcs # # Episodes Trivia *The title is a pun on Dragon Ball GT. *This is the fourth Warner Bros. franchise to get a Japanese adaption. **The previous three were The Matrix ( ), The Powerpuff Girls ( ) and Batman ( , and Mystery of the Batman). *Similar to Powerpuff Girls Z, the Japanese version presents some changes, mainly the change of the ssetting into Tokyo (in the English dub, it remains in Washington, D.C.) and the adaption of the characters names into Japanese. Category:Anime Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Television Category:Madhouse Category:Viz Media Category:Freakazoid Category:TV Tokyo Category:WB Kids Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas